


Reiner X Reader - Bloody Rock (Lemon)

by Animekath



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, I REGRET NOTHING, Lemon, Smut, i love some reiner ass~, sexual stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-19 00:38:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2367839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animekath/pseuds/Animekath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reiner was like a rock, he would never go down or get tired~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reiner X Reader - Bloody Rock (Lemon)

**Author's Note:**

> ((Hey guys, Animekath here! ouo I wanted to do another Snk x Reader story, so here you go~ *derp*  
> WARNING: Swearing, sexual stuff, Urrm...A bit? of spoilers, but nothing like 'Oh my god!', Spelling and Grammar! (Don't correct me, woman!)  
> Enjoy your smut! :D))

You sighed softly and rubbed the back of your neck, sitting next to Marco and Jean. "My body is so sore.." so much training with 3DM Gear and the straps left marks on your body, but it will hurt worse tomorrow.

"Tell me about it. I don't think I can take weeks of this.." Jean lightly groaned, rubbing his legs. "Hope we can take long breaks between~" You and Marco nod to that, as you ate your food.

"But at least we can help each other out, right?" Marco smiled, that you lightly chuckled. Marco always pointed out the good things and you liked him for that. He was like a cute teddy bear or something soft.

"But I did hear we are doing combat tomorrow, so that might be good~" you lightly shrugged. You might join someone more relaxed or something, so You can just mostly fool around and laugh.

~~~

Oh gooood! Your body hurts like hell. "Get your asses up or I will drag you to training!" You groaned with the others and got up, getting changed. Oh wow, they did leave marks on you. You sighed and sorted out your hair.

You then walked to the dining hall, until someone grabbed the strap round your thigh and yelped when it slapped against your leg. You turned and pouted, seeing Reiner who was laughing. "Morning, beautiful~"

You sighed and looked forward, rubbing your thigh until it stopped stinging. "I don't feel beautiful, I feel like crap. Yesterday was bloody hard~" You then sighed.

"naww~ don't be like that, You're pretty everyday~" He then grinned down at you. "Besides, It wasn't that bad~"

"Not for you because you're a god damn rock~" You lightly punched his shoulder and frowned. "I swear You were made out of metal~" Reiner chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck. If only you knew.  
You liked Reiner and the others. You were pretty much one of the boys anyway. That's why some girls were jealous of you and thought you were sleeping with them, which was pretty stupid. Well--One, You're a virgin and two, You never really flirted. Jean would tease you about it, but you never rubbed up against them or called them in a flirty nickname. You got along with Mikasa and Sasha alright, including Annie...But only a bit. They did have a laugh with you and stick up for you.

"__________~! Stop flirting and join us~" Jean pouted, waving you over. You rolled your eyes and sighed, grabbing your food and went over with Reiner joining you. "Alright, tell me the truth...But do you think I can be with Mikasa?"

You looked over at her and then back at him. "Sorry to say, but nope~! I think her and Eren have a thing~" you then started to think. "And since you and Eren don't get along, that is a big nope for you~" Jean sighed.

The girls at the other table talked and looked at you, giggling slightly. You rolled your eyes and looked forward. "They treating you bad?" Marco raised a brow.

"I don't care. They don't have the balls to even talk to you guys, but call me a whore just for being friends with you~" You shrugged and smiled. "Besides, I am awesome~"

"I wouldn't date one of them for you, ____________~!" Connie chuckled. "But they seem too girly girl for me~"

"Yes and you also have a sweet side for potato girl~" You and the others grinned at him, that he blushed.

"Shut up, __________~" You all laughed and smiled. You really did love these guys. Besides...You have a sweet spot for the big guy.

~~~

You relaxed behind the barn and sighed softly, closing your eyes. A little snooze won't hurt anyone, right? You were so tired and you already finished training anyway. The shade was so nice here. Reiner turned the corner and grinned, seeing you. "There you are, _________~"

"Shhhh~ I am not here~" You said, not opening your eyes. He walked over and sat next to you, resting his back on the wooden wall. He then wrapped an arm round you and made you rest on him slightly. You softly blushed and relaxed against him. "Hmm....Hey, Reiner..?" He just hummed at you. "You are making me have a soft spot for you.."

He blinked at you, but then chuckled and grinned. "Well I am a ladies man~" You just went 'Phtt!' And smirked, still having your eyes closed. "Why so mean?" He pouted. You both went silent for a bit, as he watched the sky. "But...yeah. I might have a sweet spot for you too...Even if You are weird as hell.." You just smiled and hummed, wrapping an arm round his back. god damn it, he was big.

"We did meet in a weird way as well...Me, Sasha and Connie were sneaking out food and bumped into you that you got caught too.." He chuckled at that. "Me and you cleaned all the pots and you got me all wet.."

"I don't regreat that...I like a wet woman.." He closed his eyes and smiled, resting his head back. "We then got water everywhere and Levi got pissed at us, but then he slipped.." You both laughed at that. "But I don't regreat that too. That was funny as well.." You agreed. "But..I am happy I met you.." He rubbed your side.

God damn it, You liked him! "...." You opened your eyes and looked up, then kissed his cheek. Reiner looked back and his eyes softened, his free hand rubbing your cheek. You both stared at each other before you rested your foreheads on each other and closed your eyes, softly kissing him sweetly. "Mmm.." You hummed and blushed, placing your free hand on his strong chest.

He embraced your body and made you sit on his lap, as your arms wrapped round his neck. His lips were so soft and tender, it was driving you crazy. He bit your lower lip and swollowed. You lightly blushed and opened your mouth, feeling his tongue slipping in. "Mm.." He groaned and rubbed your sides, as your tongues slides against each other. Your tongues and saliva mixed together, breathing through your nose. but you both soon pulled back and panted, looking at each other with half lid eyes.

Your body was heating up and you could feel Reiner being excited too. He kissed your neck, collar bone, then your neck and shoulder. "Reiner.." You whimpered and tilted your head. He nibbled and sucked on your flesh, leaving light red marks.

"You're mine, ___________.." he muttered against your skin, slowly sliding off your jacket. "I'm the only one to touch and kiss you like this.." You didn't mind that at all. "I've wanted to do this for over a month now.." He lightly groaned and placed you on the grass, as you felt his crotch between your legs. You were getting wet from this. He unbuttoned your shirt and slides it off. "You're beautiful.."

"S-Shut up.." You looked to the side and blushed, that he lightly chuckled. You really wanted this, but what if someone hears you and sees you two doing this. But you felt your mind going dizzy and thought about pleasure. You felt him placing kisses on your stomach, as he un-clipped your bra and slides it off. Your nipples perked up from the cold air hitting your soft skin. "Mmm.." You closed your eyes and blushed, feeling his large hands rubbing your breasts together. "Ah.."

He went up and licked one of them, as he took off his own jacket. "Mn.." oh he was enjoying himself. His crotch rubbed up against you again. he needed these bloody pants off soon! He pulled away and slides off his shirt, showing his body. oh wow, so handsome. You leaned up and placed kisses on his chest, lightly rubbing his stomach. He watched you and smiled, placing a hand on your head softly. Your hands went down and undid his pants. "Heh~ so excited~" You just pouted at him.

He got up and slides off his pants, showing his boxers. holy fuck! He was bloody big! "U-Urm.." You swollowed hard and rubbed your legs together. he kissed you and smiled, knowing you were nervous. He then slided off your pants with your underwear, that you slightly hissed. "Sorry..I'm just a bit cold.." You looked to the side and blushed, that he chuckled at your cuteness. He grabbed his white shirt and put it on you. It was much bigger then you, but Reiner thought it looked sexy on you. You yelped when he grabbed you and he rested back on the grass, making you sit on his face. "R-Rein-"

You gasped and blushed, feeling his tongue against you. "O-Oh god.." You closed your eyes and whimpered, gripping his hair. This was so embarrassing. He was eating you up. You felt his tongue slip inside of you here and there. "I-Idiot..!" You whimpered out, feeling him smirk against you. You then moaned when he slipped a finger inside of you, hissing softly. that did slightly hurt, but you knew his cock was going to hurt more so this was just helping you. You felt him slip another finger and spreads your walls. 

"R-Reiner...ah...This I-Is so weird.." You muttered, lightly tugging his hair. He just hummed and licked your clit, slipping in another finger. "F-Fuck.." You closed your eyes and panted. "I-If you keep it up...I'm G-Going to cum.." He lightly thrusted his fingers inside of you, but soon stopped and pulled you away that you lightly whined.

He placed you down and slids off his boxers, his cock springing out. You looked and lightly blushed, seeing it twitch. You have never seen a cock before, so you couldn't help but stare. You reached out and lightly touched it. "Grn.." He groaned that you pulled away, thinking it hurt him. "Don't worry, it didn't hurt. I liked it.." He smiled softly. "Just wrap your fingers round and move it.." He said softly, on his knees now.

You lightly nod and wrapped your fingers round his cock, slowly pumping it up and down. Reiner lightly groaned and closed his eyes, throbbing in your hand. "Good...Mmm...You can also lick.." You stopped for a second and blushed, looking up at him. You looked down and swollowed, lightly licking the tip. "Fuck..ah..yes.." He closed his eyes and groaned, running his fingers through your hair. "Good girl..Mnn.." 

You licked the tip and swirled round, continuing to pump your hand. You felt your wetness going down your thighs, that you rubbed your legs together. You took the tip in your mouth and softly sucked, making his cock nice and wet. "You don't ah-Have to go all the way.." He muttered, watching you.

You lowered your head and started to bob your head, making him moan louder. You loved the sounds slipping between his lips, it was getting you so turned on. "S..Stop.." He muttered and pulled you away. He rested back on the grass and made you sit on his lap. "Just lower yourself and go at your own pace..It's better.." he smiled softly.

"O-Okay.." You blushed and looked down at him. "Is this your first too..?" He nod and smiled softly, rubbing your sides. And he calls himself a ladies man, but you were also happy he was a virgin too. You placed your hands on his chest and spreads your legs, rubbing up against him. "Mm.." You lightly bit your lip and relaxed, slowly lowering yourself. "A-Ah.." You softly moaned and felt him break your walls, gasped when he was all the way in. It didn't hurt that much and you were not bleeding. Thank god he prepared you for this. "God..Y-You really are big.."

He lightly chuckled and smiled up at you. "And you are really tight, ___________.." he said softly, loving the way you looked right now. He made you all sweaty and blushed up. He made him feel proud. "But...I'm happy I'm the first to be inside of you.." You blushed at his words. "Heh...And I'm happy to make you blush.."

You softly giggled and smiled. He was a big guy with a sweet heart. You now felt okay to move now. You raised and lowered yourself slowly, whimpering softly. It hurt a bit but you knew it will go away. "Ah..hah...R-Reiner.." You whispered softly, moving your hips against him. You felt his tip hitting your end and it was weird, but felt good too. You closed your eyes and moved a bit faster, moaning softly. "Oh god.." You heard the wet sounds and it made you feel embarrassed again, yet so turned on.

"__________.." He lightly groaned and rested back, watching your breasts bounced. It felt amazing riding his cock. "You feel amazing...You're amazing.." You panted and smiled softly. His hands slides on your thighs and bucked against you, making you moan a bit louder. "_____________, fuck..!" He lightly growled. You yelped when he changed positions, Him over your body and your legs over his shoulders with your thighs against your chests slightly. He then started to thrust, that you softly cried and gripped his arms, which were beside you. "Is ah..That good..?"

"Y-Yeah..Keep going.." You muttered and moaned louder, feeling his balls slap against you. You felt his breath against your neck and his cock ramming inside of you, which made you feel like you were in another world. "F-Fuck, Reiner..!" You cried and moaned louder.

"_________..!" He groaned but then kissed you and moaned, as you kissed him back. He throbbed inside of you and soon hit your sweet spot, making you moan louder against his lips. As he pounded your inside, you slightly squirted and felt your legs started to shake. After this amazing pleasure, you felt your climax getting close. "Fuck..__________...I can't hold it anymore.." he panted.

"S-Same..!" You lightly gripped his shoulders, holding him close to your sweaty body. "I-I'm cumming..!" You shut your eyes and panted, feeling your end. "R-Reiner!!!" You cried and felt your cumming, feeling your whole body release.

"_-________-!" He thrusted inside of you a few more times, before he finally came and you felt his hot liquid inside of you.

"AH-!!"

~~~

 

"Oh my goood..!" You groaned and rested your head on the table. Your thighs and inside were sore as hell, like someone slammed you...oh wait-

 

"Was training too sore for you..?" Connie lightly chuckled, rubbing your back.

 

"Yeah...It was..Hard training.." You muttered, closing your eyes but then heard someone laugh. Oh great. You looked up and blinked dull, seeing Reiner in a bright mood. How the hell is he not tired!?

 

 

"Maybe me and you can train again?" He winked at you. "I hope it's very soon..."

 

 

Oh good god, no!

 

 

You were going to pass out!!

 

 

Someone help!!!

 

 

THE END! c:

**Author's Note:**

> ((Hope you enjoyed it! c:))


End file.
